legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sim533
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Nealybealy/Information page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nealybealy (Talk) 09:18, November 27, 2012 Look what I found :P -=Rocker Hamster=- 15:20, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Reply I think the character looks good for now (We still don't know if there will be other stats or if Power Bricks will be per minifig, like they can only have a certain number on, etc.. So may need work in the future.). The stub also seems pretty good, so thanks for all that! 07:29, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Fixing up a new Template Recently, I thought that it may be worth the effort to try to improve the general looks of some of the minifigure profiles by perhaps having it so the same way you can fill in numbers stats that get replaced automatically by the stars, we also do that with series. I'm thinking it would look best if the series logos I recently uploaded would appear in the upper left corner of the minifigure box instead if under general information for the minifigures. I took the liberty of trying to create http://legominifiguresonline.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Series based on the stats template but I couldn't get it to work. Do you think you coud possibly give it a shot? Response Was trying to respond on my page but it didn't agree with me, so responding here. I think it looks great! Do like the slider, not sure about how the links at the bottom are presented though. 21:25, May 30, 2014 (UTC) infobox Yeaaaah, I didn't know we had a different template for it. I'll go hit my head against the wall a few times now. 19:39, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Missing a few raw pictures Hey, I was just starting to work on getting the Pocket Adventure pages up and noticed you didn't post one of the Isle of Yarr Pocket Adventure photos, specifically the one for the Native Cave. Attached the picture of what I'm talking about. Mind grabbing it from the files and adding it to the Native Cave page? Thanks! 23:34, July 6, 2014 (UTC) I find it strange the deletion of the page,we are on the LEGO Message Boards and well-known through the Minifigures Online forum on there... Okay,but can it be un-deleted when all pages are allowed? Story dungeons Hey, just realized we've been forgetting to add Story dungeons to the worlds template. Think you could add a row to it for me? Will work on filling in the Grotto and the rest of the other world's stuff. Thanks! 04:24, July 16, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome! I'll hope to be a good member of this Wikia :) Bobbricks123 (talk) 07:18, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Maps https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=0B4uNWKc1l7gmVlNYMllUQVdQbkE Also, marker images should be 60x60. Mythrun (talk) 11:35, 8/9/2014 Minimap_exit.png Mythrun (talk) 11:34, 8/10/2014 I'll try to code a tool to automatically do everything I needed to do to get that^, but it could take a while, not going to be able to do it with a simple .bat script. Mythrun (talk) 11:56, 8/10/2014 Hello Sim533 thanks for the welcome to the wiki! :) As you can tell, I am Zoomyman3612 on the lego message boards. I joined the wiki to help edit all of the stubs. I started with Crikey and have moved on to Redwing and am about to do Commander Z. If there is anything you want me to do, such as leave the quick builds thing out or edit a certain thing. Just tell me! :D This is my first day of editing and want to say that I have trouble figuring out how to take a decent picture of villans and such. So, if you could explain how you got those close up shots that would be great! :D See you around! -Zoomy Something I found ingame.... Here's a Yeti man I found ingame. Not even from the Alpine pack, but collected using the parts. Legodude1001 (talk) 16:00, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Chat weirdness Yea...something is up with Wikia chat. I'll play LMO in the meantime, if you care to join, feel free :D Legodude1001 (talk) 16:48, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Messed Up Skyforge Page... Sim, I accidently messed up the SkyForge page, I was TRYING to edit in a bit of text and fix a few things, but ended up somehow making the screen HUGE with the map. If you do NOT want me to edit anymore please say so but please do not ban my IP from the site... Here's your proof, Sim. I don't lie, ya know :P Simplizity (talk) 14:54, September 12, 2014 (UTC)Simplizity The wiki poll Have you seen the response to the poll posted? Thats quite a lot of people! We should plan when we want to do the ingame event sometime soon (as long as wikia chat stops derping for me :P) Legodude1001 (talk) 01:41, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Lego Club Magazine code I think you are doing a great job on this wiki. I realised on LMB that you were missing the Lego Club Magazine? I thought I'd share my spare code that is unused: YJD-59V-UUF-NSM Hope it helps! Mr Legoist (talk) Dino World? Hey! Did you noticed that in the LEGO Center there's a quest that says: 'Go to the Dino World'? That could be the next world, and with the 'Dino Tracker' as the main character, but I don't know. I just seen it before and I wanted to share it... Oh really? I didn't know that! :P And about the Bricks of the Playcard it's just that I don't remember my number of Bricks :P I'll check out. Bobbricks123 (talk) 04:22, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Game not working Hi Sim533 this is Orangeyoshi.one My game is not working and I wondered if you or if you know somebody that can fix it. After I log in and also after the loading brick a little window comes up saying that LEGO minifigures online has encountered a problem and needs to close... If you know anything that could be usefull PLEASE tell me! :'( Orangeyoshi.one (talk) 22:23, September 19, 2014 (UTC)Orangeyoshi.one How are you gaining minifigures SO quickly? I swear, the amount of your minifigs doubled in like, 3 days O_O Simplizity (talk) 10:57, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Me? I only got 3 minifigs in three days or Sim? He just needed a bunch of baseplates as you could see from his playcard. Orangeyoshi.one (talk) 12:45, September 20, 2014 (UTC)Orangeyoshi.one Sim :P I was directing that at Sim :P Sorry I didn't add a headline :P Ok sorry at first I was like what my minifigures doubled??? and then I figured out what you meant :P Orangeyoshi.one (talk) 21:31, September 20, 2014 (UTC)Orangeyoshi.one Changing username Would it be possible to change my name? I'd like to change my name to Frozen, but I don't seem to be able to do that. :/ Simplizity (talk) 16:58, September 20, 2014 (UTC) I would like to edit my username too. Orangeyoshi.one (talk) 21:30, September 20, 2014 (UTC)Orangeyoshi.one But can I do that myself? That's what I'd like to know. Simplizity (talk) 12:54, September 21, 2014 (UTC) User badge My user badge thing from the event doesn't work :/ Simplizity (talk) 16:51, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi I like the new featured article ;P Frozen.cove (talk) 08:37, October 7, 2014 (UTC) update? believe me or not, there was a thread from sezmra saying that there's gonna be an update on October 14th. But she deleted the thread like 15 minutes later so it's not there now. I've would've taken a screenshot, but I didn't cause it didn't think it would be deleted :( Frozen.cove (talk) 15:49, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey Sim! Did you seen this? A fourth Chicken Suit Guy at the maze, in the Gauntlet... If that future Achievement is presumably going to include something with the caged Chicken Suit Guys, I thought it could be important to share, just in case you didn't knew about it :) (Ignore the Spanish Client :P) Forgot the signature... Bobbricks123 (talk) 19:39, October 9, 2014 (UTC) I told you Sime someone was going to find and post this soon. =P Orangeyoshi.one (talk) 01:30, October 10, 2014 (UTC)Orangeyoshi.one how do you did like to show what minifigures you have please join the chat please how do you exchage parts?Loveitfd (talk) 10:40, October 20, 2014 (UTC) LEGOcyborg12 bullied me at a chat and because of that my friends were away because they were finding for me!Loveitfd (talk) 23:45, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey buddy! I am trying to figure out how to edit, but when I try to add a photo, it doesn't add right. I'm sorry for eiditng the same page more then once, but I'm having slight trouble editing. I'm not used to editing beyond simple paragraphs like I used to do years ago... Starrocks923 (talk) 15:07, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Problem Hey Sim! THis is Orangeyoshi I was trying to add the enemies to Mythology mountains and whenever I published it it just published a big map of it... I want to try a few Ideas but I dont know how to undo edits could you please tell me? Also If you have any ideas about why I cant add the enemies please share! Thanks Orangeyoshi.one (talk) 02:54, October 31, 2014 (UTC)Orangeyoshi.one Suggestion Hey Sim, when I was banned for being stupid, I saw that it doesn't tell you for how long you've been banned. I don't know if that could be something to add so people know how long they've been banned for. Even if though they can just check the policy. Alexgator10 (talk) 18:21, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Lost Creation News I posted a news blog containing patch notes and other information. Can you put it on the front page? Character achievements I think the character achievements thing is a bit glitchy. I've got 11 achievements for the welder but it doesn't give me my "10 achievements" achievement. Nevermind, it's working now, after I got 12 achievements. Think it was probably because I played using the Mac client.Frozen.cove (talk) 12:06, November 6, 2014 (UTC) That also happened to me so I dont think it is the Mac ;) Orangeyoshi.one (Talk) 13:36, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Minifigs Pick two: * Genie Girl * Pizza Delivery Man * Hun Warrior * Video Game Guy * Battle Goddess * Piggy Guy * Wizard Mythrun (talk) 09:28, 11/7/2014 Playcard issue Why is the percentage thingy on my playard forever stuck on 31%? I've got 48 out of 72, which should be 66.7%. Frozen.cove (talk) 07:48, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Heads Up... I didn't your page, but I copied and pasted part of it onto my page, then edited it on my page. If you're wondering what I copied, it was the Yeti icon and the wishlist. New font Lovig the new font, but can't see the names on the user talk pages. Frozen.cove (talk) 08:39, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Breaking News... You might want this on the front page... http://legominifiguresonline.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Starrocks923/Unlimited_Membership Playcard If possible, could you add in the function to show which figs have glows in the playcard? I think it'd be nice. Frozen.cove (talk) 09:08, November 30, 2014 (UTC) ^^ That would be really cool I know it would probably take a lot of work but still really cool ;) Orangeyoshi.one (Talk) 20:41, November 30, 2014 (UTC) can I advertise when he is unblocked? Please he says I can post it leave a message on my talk page. I am lego (talk) 09:09, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Signatures What do I put in for the preferences? I've got my sig done, just don't knwo what to put in for the signature box in preferences. [[User:Frozen.cove|[[User:Frozen.cove| Frozen.cove ]]]] (talk) 14:00, December 5, 2014 (UTC)Epic fail. hi I am loveitfd's friend and he said he could not give the codes because his mom said noI am lego (talk) 23:44, December 5, 2014 (UTC) canyou tell everybody else and please delete the code giveaway loveitfd's I am lego (talk) 23:51, December 5, 2014 (UTC) I am lego (talk) 10:47, December 6, 2014 (UTC) his mom said he can't give codes he is my friend he told me ignore the first one and I will tell him forgot to sign I am lego (talk) 10:50, December 6, 2014 (UTC) can you tell me please how you make a new page please.....? I am lego (talk) 11:35, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Hope you don't mind me testing it on your page. 17:37, December 6, 2014 (UTC) =welcome template= sorry I just tried and can you tell me what series 9 minifigures are good in dino rise,gauntlet and lost creations tell me series 9 first then any series please? And please tell me how you add the outline on your signatureI am lego (talk) 13:12, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Help on da Wikia Hey- I am very happy to help on things. I don't have a lot of experience on Wiki/Wikia, but have been working on HTML/CSS since '93. I know the front end/back end of UI/UX, can cut code and slice up images on the fly. For Series 13 I would have put up the edits on the PlayCard, but I didn't have the permissions on the TemplatePlayCard, and as a result couldn't see which files were missing. Are the 50px- files loaded here, or elsewhere? Are they processed on the fly? I didn't see them in the photos library.... Anyway, let me know if/how I can help. Happy to burn time on this an improve the experience for the cummunity! Eashley (talk) 14:19, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the info Thanks for the info and the pointer on the multiloader. That is sure better than the one at time loader through the New Files page! I will look into the directory you pointed me at when I have the bandwidth. With the Series 13 available on the PlayCard I think that I don't need the Template:PlayCard unlocked. Best- Eashley (talk) 16:24, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Search Index Question Hey- I was wonder if there was a way to forse a re-index the search results for the pages in the wikia. The search index seems to be stale. Does it need to be forced or does it occur on a regular basis? The page in question: Search on Series 13, results in Category page with text in the results panels instead of images, some of which show not the first image in the gallery: http://legominifiguresonline.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Series_13 I also noted that when a page was updated it took maybe more than 24 hours for that change to propogate to the search results. So, just wondering on the frequency. If you can point me at the docs that would be a lot easier than answering all my little questions. :D Thanks! Eashley (talk) 20:42, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Events Hey Sim! I thought it would be cool if we could have an event like: Sims Event Every month or so. We could experiment with times and whatnot to see what works best ;) Still kind of mad I missed the first one =P We could also maybe have LC tournaments were random teams of two competed to see who gets the highest score! (maybe even PVP when it comes out ;) ) 02:17, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Re:Re: Events LOL Today I am going away from Computer for few weeks and probably not ready for something like that yet. Also when playing I have to go in the middle a lot so I have no set time when or how long I play. 13:21, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Holiday Elf Funny how you've got the holiday elf in your playcard, but he's still there in your wishlist. :P 09:37, December 18, 2014 (UTC) =still can't log in!= hi Sim533,loveitfd said he still can't log in! here a photo hi Sim533 loveitfd said he tried again today and it did not work I am lego (talk) 22:02, December 19, 2014 (UTC) hi sim533 today loveitfd said he still can't log in even yesterday and yesterday I reported wikia but no replys at all! Blue glows Do you think I should upload the blue glow achievements screenshots?